


Кровь на руках

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обжигающая чужая кровь, которую Маглор хоть и смыл давно, до сих пор ощущал почти физически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь на руках

Волны накатывали на берег с тихим рокотом, мягко скользя по влажному песку. Холодный вечерний воздух вспарывали соленые брызги-слёзы по погибшим в Гаванях.

Маэдросу и Маглору тоже было кого оплакивать, но слёз не было. Была только тишина, нарушаемая лишь чуть неровным дыханием.

Братья по негласной договорённости хранили молчание, что легло им на плечи и лица полупрозрачным звеневшим инеем. Не прибегали даже к осанвэ, закрыв мысли друг от друга. На душе было слишком противно и тяжело, чтобы впускать в неё кого-то ещё, пусть даже этот кто-то был твоим братом, и оба они это понимали.

Маэдрос невидящим взглядом смотрел на темневшее небо, где словно в насмешку над их клятвой светом утраченного Валинора сияла ладья Эарендила. В уголках упрямо сжатых губ и в прорезавших высокий лоб складках залегла горечь тяжёлой памяти. Маглор еще некоторое время наблюдал за медленно темнеющим лицом брата. Потом тихо вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки, отстранённо отмечая, что мозоли от струн на пальцах почти исчезли, зато появились новые - от меча. И шрамы, исполосовавшие бледное полотно кожи. А ещё кровь. Обжигавшая чужая кровь, которую он хоть и смыл давно, ощущал почти физически.

Кровь тэлери из Альквалондэ. Кровь защитников Дориата и Гаваней. И кровь братьев, которых он не сумел уберечь.

\- Ты тоже чувствуешь? - свистящим шёпотом спросил Маглор. Голос его дрожал и был чуть хриплым от долгого молчания, да и сами слова вырвались как-то случайно, в продолжение его собственных мыслей.

Маэдрос вздрогнул и провёл ладонью по лицу, стряхивая задумчивое оцепенение.

\- Что? - непонимающе переспросил он, поворачиваясь к брату. Тот поднял голову и беспомощно повторил:

\- Чувствуешь? На руках кровь... тэлери, синдар... наших братьев?

Маэдрос удивленно приподнял брови, но Макалаурэ больше ничего не сказал. Он молча ждал ответа, то и дело нервно облизывая обветренные сухие губы. Руки были сжаты в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Маглор был до того напряжён, что, казалось, стоит старшему сказать хоть слово, тот сорвётся с места, как выпущенная стрела.

Вместо ответа Майтимо мягко, но настойчиво разжал судорожно стиснутые в кулак пальцы менестреля и чуть коснулся губами его ладони, как делал в детстве, стоило невнимательному Макалаурэ получить очередную ссадину. Маглор вздрогнул и поднял голову, глядя в его глаза своими дымчатыми омутами.

\- На моих руках ведь и твоя кровь, Майтимо, - тихо проговорил менестрель, отстраняясь и высвобождая руку из его хватки.

\- Я же... 

\- Нет, - перебил его Маэдрос, перехватывая уже обе кисти. - Ты сделал так, как должен был. 

Маглор опустил голову, но больше вырваться не пытался. Его замёрзшие без перчаток руки приятно согревали тёплые, почти горячие пальцы брата. 

Говорить дальше не получалось. Тяжесть вины с плеч никуда не исчезла, но вдвоём было всё-таки легче даже в тишине.

Потом Макалаурэ окончательно убедится в этом, когда будет так же отстранённо рассматривать свои обожжённые камнем руки.


End file.
